digimon_aurityfandomcom-20200213-history
Botamon line
This is the digimon Botamon's digivolutionary line. He is black and small. He's also cute :3 Spawn point: desert. Get from beginning Evolutions > Botamon > Lvl 8 Koromon >Lvl 20 Agumon > lvl 32 Greymon > Lvl 60 Metalgreymon > lvl 130 Wargreymon < > Lvl 32 Greymon > lvl 75 Skullgreymon > lvl 150 Machinedramon < > Lvl 22 Toyagumon< > Lvl 25 Agumon merc > lvl 38 Geogreymon > lvl 80 RizeGreymon< Koromon EVOLUTION- Agumon-lvl 20 -Toyagumon-lvl 22 -Agumon merc-lvl 25 MOVES- Bubble blow ( 1-20 damage plus a chance for slowing effect) How to unlock- Be botamon and lvl 8 Decription- Pink with small hair things and has a adorable face. Agumon Agumon has lots of lines of epic evolutions. EVOLUTION- Greymon lvl 32 MOVES- Pepper breath ( 30 damage), Claw attack ( N/A) , And Bubble blow Versions- Agumon, Agumon merc, Toyagumon Description- A yellow dinosaur. Agumon merc This is another version of agumon. EVOLUTION- Geogreymon lvl 38 MOVES- Pepper breath, Spitfire blast ( around 15 damage per sphere) And bubble blow Decription- A yellow dinosaur with red wristbands. Toyagumon A toy version of agumon. MOVES- Bubbleblow, Toy flame, Block punch( melee move) And Fancy star ( melee move) EVOLUTION- NONE Description- A toy dinosaur. Greymon Greymon First version of greymon Description- A big yellow dinosaur with purple stripes. Additional moves- Mega flame ( 75 damage) Great horn ( Around 50 damage) EVOLUTION- Metal greymon lvl 60 and Skullgreymon lvl 75 Geogreymon 2nd more epicer version of greymon and is a boss Description- A big dinosaur with rocky skin and red wristbands. Additional moves- Mega flame, great horn, and Mega burst ( a strong 85 damage attack) EVOLUTION- RizeGreymon lvl 80 Metalgreymon A robotic dinosaur that can shoot missiles and bombs. Additional moves- Giga Blaster ( 110 point a piece) and Mega horn ( around 80 damage) Description- A robotic dinosaur that can shoot missiles and bombs. EVOLUTION- Wargreymon lvl 130 Skullgreymon A dark version of greymon Additional moves- Curse breath ( poisons/slows target ), Darkshot, And Double darkshot Description- A dark version of greymon. He is a skulliton and he is undead. Lots of digimon fear him being alive. EVOLUTION- Machinedramon lvl 150 Wargreymon Wargreymon A mega leveled digimon with outstanding techniqe. Additonal moves- Terra force( 210 damage) Great tornado (220) damage, Dramon killer ( melee ), geo force ( 8 5damage) and mega flame. Description- A very royal warrior that has unbeleiveble strength, power and intelligence. EVOLUTION-NONE Machine Dramon A cyborg digimon with lots of power Additional moves- Gigainfinity cannon(250 damage), CatstopheDay(400 damage and 600 damage to self), and Booster claw(100 damage). Description- A very strong robot that has power like no other. EVOLUTION-NONE Reconmendation I highly recomend botamon. Why? Well... 1 He is one of the strongest digimon in the game so far 2 Its a great starter digimon Strategies idea. Until he can evolve to Agumon, he's just like every other digimon. Starting at Agumon, he can barely take on any challege. When he's Greymon, you will have the advantage. Why? Well, he has both pepperbreath and megaflame. They are good if use as a combo like use at the same time. On the other hand, Geogreymon can deal out more damage, but he's harder to obtain. Once your lvl 60 or 85, greymon will be pretty useless. Now heres some good combos for each line starting with agumon. Fighting strategies. Agumon- Well, if you are in a fight, use pepperbreath and dodge on what the oppenent throws at you. ( goes also to agumon merc except agumon merc has spitfire blast in replacement for claw attack) Greymon- You stand a chance even you are fighting a mega. Use mega flame to attack and use great horns like a evasive move. Geogreymon- Now geogreymon is stronger than greymon but he does have his backsides. Use any move except bubbleblow. You should stand a chance. Metalgreymon- Metalgreymon's best attack is giga-blaster. Try launching the attack facing sideways to get both of the projectiles to hit. Stick with using pepper breath and mega flame when giga blaster is reloading and use melee attacks only as a last resort. Wargreymon- Wargreymon comes with a whole new set of attacks. Use terra force, great tornado and geo force. Dramon killer is best used for dodging. Skullgreymon- Skullgreymon's darkshot attacks are his best attacks. His curse breath can poison, though it isn't very usefull. Machinedramon- Gigainfinity cannon is his best attack. At close range, you can also use booster claw. His catastrophe day attack does massive damage to everyone around you, but it does high damage to you too. Use it twice in a row without healing and you will kill yourself. Category:Digimon (Lines)